


Sesshomaru (in heat) x human reader lemon forced rape

by SkyBlueBanana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Old Fan Fiction, Oneshot, Rape, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueBanana/pseuds/SkyBlueBanana
Summary: You're bathing in your favourite hot spring not too far from your village, when you seem to catch the attention of a certain dog demon in heat.Don't take this fanfic too seriously, it was written a while back (while I was still a virgin,) but heck, why not post it here?Enjoy





	Sesshomaru (in heat) x human reader lemon forced rape

(I hope you read the discription, here we go..)

It had been a long day helping your father in the fields. But he was old and you were his only child, and there wasn't anyone else to help him. The sun was setting and looking down at yourself you saw just how covered in mud you were. 

You weren't a clean freak, but you weren't fond of being completely covered in dirt and god knows what else. After spending quite a while convincing your parents to let you go clean yourself off, telling them the hot spring wasn't far at all, and you'd be as quick as possible, they hesitantly agreed. 

You beamed and and ran outside with your bath things. By now the sun had set and it was dark, but the moon shone brightly enough for you to be able to see your way. 

Soon your favourite hot spring came into view, and you skipped the rest of the way towards it, stripping off your clothes when you reached it. After folding them into a neat pile you happily climbed into the hot, relaxing water, sighing at the feeling of the mud washing away and your aching muscles relaxing. 

Suddenly you heard a twig snap not far off. Your eyes darted to the direction of the noise and your heart started to race. It was rare for anything dangerous to be in the forest so close to your village. 

You hoped it wasn't something monstrous looking for its next meal, or perhaps even worse, a man who was looking for some "fun." Your mother had warned you of such men when you had turned 15, you were now 18. 

After a few minutes of silence you slowly relaxed, but you were still on edge and decided to hurry with your bath. Standing up you quickly covered yourself in soap and started to scrub your body with your bath rag. 

Ducking into the water to rinse yourself off you suddenly hear something which makes you freeze and your blood run cold. Heavy breathing, from right behind you. 

After this fact had sunk in your head snapped towards the sound, praying it was just your imagination. Indeed it wasn't, as you eyes landed on a tall, male figure with long white hair, a crescent moon on his forehead and red stripes on his cheeks, who was standing just behind the rocks which stops the water from escaping. 

Your eyes went wide and you immediately tried to cover yourself. His presence alone terrified you, but what was even worse were his eyes. The white of his of his eyes were red while the iris' was blue. 

'Demon..' You thought. You shakily stepped back, but you knew this was the end for you. "A-are you gonna eat me?" You asked, barely above a whisper. 

"...Something like that," the demon replied, humour in his voice. You frowned in confusion before he suddenly started taking off his armour. 

You eyes went wide and you started to shake uncontrollably. He was completely undressed apart from his white trousers in a matter of seconds and said in a commanding voice, "I don't do this often but this is a matter of emergency, so unfortunately you will not be able to have a say in this matter." 

"..w-what?" He pulled down his trousers to show his almost erect, large cock. You were speechless, this whole situation was unable to be fully processed by you, suddenly it hit you all at once. 

You're going to be raped. Letting out a high shriek you leapt over the other side of the hot spring and into the dark forest as fast as you could. 

You ran and ran and ran for what seemed like miles. You legs ached and your lungs burned, you had to stop. Slowly to a stop you bent over, resting your hands on your knees, panting. 

Then you realised your stupid mistake. You had ran in the OPPOSITE direction of your village. You were now lost, deep in the woods, naked. It was then you felt a hard yank on your hair, you screamed in pain as you were pulled backwards against a large, hard chest. 

"That's all you've got? I expected more of a chase." You eyes went wide and you whimpered at the familiar voice. "What's your name?" You remained silent, trying to ignore him and his large erection that was pressing against your lower back.

Sharps nails dug into your neck as you felt warm tears run down your cheeks. "Y/N." You felt so pathetic. 

"I am Sesshomaru, dog demon lord of the West. And I expect respect from a simple human like you, whatever I do." Before you could comprehend that sentence you were thrown over one of his shoulders. 

It was only a matter of seconds till you were thrown off again, hitting hot water. You gasped and spluttered, standing up and wiping your eyes, on opening them you found that you were back at the hot spring. 

This thought didn't stay in your mind long as you suddenly felt a familiar cock press against you from behind. You tried to step forward and away from it but two large hands gripping each side of your waist stopped you from doing so. 

You closed you eyes and felt Sesshomaru slowly hump you, feeling so weak and helpless. "Please.. S-stop." "I cannot do that." You were quickly turned and pushed into a large rock, about the same height as you and your arms were pinned tightly above your head with only one of his hands. 

"For a human you are quite attractive" he commented, looking you up and down. You said nothing and only glared with tears in your eyes. 

His free hand went round your neck, squeezing slightly, slipping down your collar bones to your breasts. He cupped one and started to rub and squeeze it. 

As much as you hated the feeling of being molested you could help but admit this felt really good. Your eyes closed without you thinking and you arched your back into his touch. You had never been touched like this before, and you liked it. 

Your nipple went hard and he pinched it hard, a half squeal half moan escaped your lips and you blushed in embarrassment, biting your lip. 

Letting go of your sensitive bud his hand ventured further down. Tickling your ribs, stomach and finally reaching your pussy. His finger dipped between your wet lips and slid from your core up across your urethra and gently traced over your clitoris. 

You couldn't help but let out a breathy moan as that small bundle of nerves was touched. Being the horny little bitch you are your defiance completely melted away and you spread your legs as far as they would go. 

"Please ...more," you begged. He smirked at your slutty behaviour and pulled his hand away. "Show me how much you want it." Letting go of your hands you were pushed onto your knees, facing his fully erect, twitching cock. 

Gulping fearfully you open your mouth and take in the head, you tongue rubbing and caressing the tip. You could taste the salty pre-cum and slightly gagged at the tangy taste. Sesshomaru gripped the back of your head and pushed you down onto his cock till your chin was pressed against his testicles and his long cock was half way down your throat. 

But, you couldn't breath! You gagged and choked and tried escaping the best you could but his grip was too strong and his cock sealed up your mouth and throat completely, you couldn't even make any noise. Was this how you were going to die? Choking on a demons cock? 

You could feel yourself getting light headed and your lungs were burning. Just as you were about to pass out when you were shoved off his cock and fell back, wheezing and coughing and panting, taking in as much air as you could. 

You looked up at Sesshomaru, he looked amused and seemed to be enjoying making you suffer. Reaching down and pulling you up by the hair you were pushed back into the large rock, this time with your back to Sesshomaru. 

He pulls you backwards by your hip and presses down on your back so you're bend over with your palms pressed in front of you against the rock. You look over your shoulder as he parted your thighs with one of his, still panting from your near death experience, and see him adjusting himself. 

He pressed his tip against the opening of your pussy and you whimper in slight fear. You turn you head forward closing your eyes tightly, waiting. Sesshomaru learns over you, one hand on your hip and one cupping your small/large breast, occasionally squeezing it. 

Letting your head fall down you peering between your spread legs and see your pussy dripping pathetically. Suddenly without any warning Sesshomaru thrusted himself into. You shrieked in agony at what felt like your cunt being torn apart. 

He didn't give you any chance to relax around him and slid in and out of you, over and over, his cock slamming into the back of your once innocent hole. You screamed, begging him to stop or at least slow down. 

He clearly got annoyed by your shouting and slapped a hand over your mouth and continued pounding. It hurt you, but at the same time it was starting to feel like good. You felt utterly humiliated, you didn't know you were some sort of slutty masochistic. 

You could feel your juices running down the inside of your thighs, or perhaps that was blood. You found you didn't care, you just focused on your pleasure. 

Your pussy was still in a lot of pain however, but then an idea came to mind. You slipped one of your hands down to your clitoris and started rubbing it, back and forth. The result was bliss. You felt yourself start to shake uncontrollably, and an amazing feeling came over you. 

"I'm C-CUMMING!" You screamed through his hand, though it only came out as a muffled shriek. It kept going like this for what seemed like hours, you legs could barely keep still and you were beyond sore. It was then you felt Sesshomaru's cock twitch inside you and it was suddenly yanked out. 

Warm, sticky liquid covered your back and ass and you fell onto your hands and knees into the water, as Sesshomaru had let go of you. "Such a disgusting human.." You heard him comment. 

You looked over your shoulder and saw ....nothing? He was gone, his clothes were gone too. You spent a long time sitting there alone until you finally gathered the strength to wash yourself off and make your way home. 

Part of you told yourself never to leave the village at night. The other part wanted to do it all again tomorrow..

 

Author's note:

I don't support rape, but it is one of the many things I get off to. And if you're reading this, it probably gets you off too. However I hope you're of an appropriate age. If so, I also hope you enjoyed.


End file.
